Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality.
Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an organic light emitting display apparatus and etc may realize high definition and large screen by increasing resolution or display area. For example, a liquid crystal display apparatus may include an array substrate including a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal display apparatus may further include a driving part to apply a predetermined voltage to the pixel electrodes. For example, the driving part may include a circuit part to control an image signal.